


What’s Yours Is Mine

by catsandspite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandspite/pseuds/catsandspite
Summary: Clothes sharing drabble ft. Kuroo the mediator and his two dramatic boyfriends.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	What’s Yours Is Mine

Kuroo comes home to Bokuto freaking out in the living room, a too small shirt trapping his arms above his head and obscuring his sight. Kuroo sighs, putting down his gear and moving cautiously closer. 

“That Keiji’s shirt?” 

Bokuto swings towards him with a gasp, nearly taking him out with those wild arms. 

“Tetsu!” He cries. “You gotta help me; Keiji’s gonna be so mad.”

Kuroo wants to apologise, but there really isn’t time before Akaashi is making his way towards them, having taken the time to close the door before wandering in the direction Kuroo had gone. 

“Kou,” he sighs, ever patient with them. “Why are you stuck in my shirt?”

“Keijiiiiii,” Bokuto whines. “I’m so sorry! But you wear my clothes all the time and I wanted to wear yours but it was too tight and I got stuck.”

Kuroo and Akaashi work together to pull Bokuto out of the shirt, which is stretched and misshapen by the end. Akaashi holds it with a blank stare, while Bokuto looks ready to cry.

“Sometimes I forget how dramatic you both are,” Kuroo sighs. “We’ll buy you another one Keiji, won’t we Kou?” Bokuto nods enthusiastically, pulling Akaashi into his arms and continuing to apologise.

With a roll of his eyes, Kuroo grabs the shirt and tosses it aside before worming his way into the hug.

Later they set out rules for clothes sharing, putting aside a drawer each for the few pieces of clothing they don’t want the others to wear, while shoving everything else into the wardrobe. As time goes on the wardrobe pieces become less “my clothes that you’re wearing”, and more “our clothes”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank so much for reading ^_^ feel free to chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_aldoodles)


End file.
